Bearings bushings of this general type are not new per se. For example, West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,926,408 shows a prior bearing bushing of this type which has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, when these known bearing bushings are pressed into the eye of the universal joint forkhead, the conical rollers can lock between the raceway or the bearing bushing and the roller path on the journal pin. This, of course, produces damage to the raceways and the lateral surfaces of the conical rollers and premature failure of the bearing.